Re: Brunette, Blonde, and Cowboy
by kuroneko0409
Summary: [Rewritten version] Chelsea, Mark and Vaughn were around. What kind of life will be spinning around them? Is there will be any romance? Adventures? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is the rewritten version of Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy, which I had done about three years ago. This version will be combining together with its sequel Chelsea's Decision and final sequel, which will be inform later. This one also will have a better, different storyline and grammar arrangement (I hope so). I had removed the previous version and for those who did read it, I'm sorry. I must do it anyway. Whatever it is, please enjoy it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line only.**

**Re: Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy **

**Chapter 1**

Mark looked at the vast blue sky. It had been one year already, since he stranded on an abandoned island. He with several survivors had managed to bring up the deserted place into a lively and full with visitors all around the year. It was hard at the beginning, but with help from others, they were able to live and brought up the happiness making that island famous throughout the world.

Today was sunny and Mark was waiting for someone came to his ranch. Someone he knew very well. Someone he cared very much.

The blonde with red bandana tied on his neck was doing some plotting for spring plant season when he heard footsteps were approaching him and it stopped. He focused on his work when there was a clearing throat sound came from that person.

"Ugh, um… Hello there, my name is Chelsea. I come here to reporting myself as a trainee to learn about farm management and raising crops at here." There was a simple introduction came out and a pause. "Excuse me; did you hear me, Sir?"

Mark slowly stood up, stretching a bit before turning around to the voice owner. He grinned. "Nice introduction Chelsea. Miss me?"

Chelsea, the one who just introduced herself stiffened and slightly opened her mouth. She blinked repeatedly and rubbed her eyes. "M-Mark! You are Mark! Is that you? Who love to played prank and called me Shorty?" She stuttered and placed a hand on her face. "I don't believe this! I thought…We thought you are dead from that shipwreck."

"Yeah Shorty, it's me, Mark." The blonde grin went wider but suddenly it replaced with a sickly groan. He crouched down to the ground clutching his stomach. "C-Chelsea, what is this sudden punch? I thought you were happy to see me alive."

"I'm happy." Chelsea wiped out her eyes from forming tears.

"Then, why?" Mark grunted and rubbed his stomach.

"Don't call me that anymore or you will be in your deathbed soon. I'm not that short anyway." Chelsea patted her own head, measuring her height.

"Wow, what a surprise and what kind of warning is that?" Mark slowly sat up and weakly grinned. His stomach still felt sore. "You are getting stronger than before."

"I am?" The brunette looked at the blonde with surprised gaze.

"Yeah, I'm the proof. Can't you see that?"

Chelsea smiled sheepishly while rubbing her back. Mark smiled, slowly stood up and grabbed the girl into a tight hug.

"It is good to see you. I thought I never see you again when I stranded here." Mark softly spoke and closed his eyes.

"You smell like chicken." Chelsea casually stated.

Mark quickly released the hug and stepped away, sniffing his clothes. Chelsea chuckled softly.

"I'm just joking Mark!" She spoke between her soft laugh.

Mark stopped sniffing and looked at his childhood friend with a twitched eyebrow. "Thanks Chels what a mood spoilers, one day you will smell like chicken or may be cow. Sheep will be good too." He grinned at his joke.

Chelsea stopped her laugh and looked at Mark with intense gaze. "I told you I'm just joking…"

"Yeah, yeah." Mark picked up his hoe and walked to another plotting area. Chelsea followed behind him still sulking.

"So how was your trip and how do you know about this place?" Mark started another new topic.

"Fine, nothing weird happen." Chelsea relaxed and nodded slightly. "This island is so famous and I joined the ranchers association to be one. Then after a few months training at their place, they send me here. I will practically apply what I had learned and to study the real life of ranchers anyway. Then who know it is you here."

"It is sounded like a nice one better than mine anyway." The blonde smiled and looked at the sky. _Ranchers association huh…you did really well Chels._

"Yeah I guess. Hey Mark, I need to introduce myself to the villager right. Can you help me? Well you know, I kind of unfamiliar with the way around."

"Sure, but I need to finish my work here first." Mark turned around and looked at Chelsea.

"Oh, can I help? Please…"

"No." Mark firmly stated.

"Why?" Chelsea pouted.

Mark smiled and crossed his arms. "I think you should make some observation first before you start to ruin my farm." He reasoned and looked to his side. _She is cute when pouting like that. I really miss her smile and action._

"Aww how could you to say something like that." Chelsea huffed and made a fist with her right hand.

Mark awkwardly laughed and quickly took a step away leaving his hoe. _My stomach still feels sore and she already ready to make another attack. Better go away first._

The brunette slowly released her hand and sighed. "Well, I'm just a beginner anyway. I had better take your advice and wandering around now. Call me when you are done!" Chelsea quickly ran to the barn and started her own observation.

Mark sighed and took his hoe again. He looked at the brunette who was happily looking around his ranch. _Chelsea, just one year we didn't meet each other, you are already looking like a fine young woman. What did you do when I'm not around? Did you cry over my false death? Why do you become stronger than before?_

Chelsea happily read the signboard at each stables and chicken coop before turning around looked at Mark. The blonde was plowing another new plot on the ground. She smiled at the hardworking man. _Mark, I still don't believe it until I punch your stomach. The feeling is the same and I glad that you are alive. I should write a letter to the orphanage telling them that you are still alive safe and sound._

* * *

Chelsea happily hummed and smiled at anyone they met. Mark also smiled to everyone and then looked around again. He was searching for someone specific; a young man with white hair and almost black outfit.

After a while, Chelsea started sulked along the way. She turned to Mark. "Mark…where is this person? I'm tired already and my leg starts to feel like jelly."

Mark chuckled softly and continued the walk. They reached the beach. "Oh come on Chels…you tired already? I wonder what will happen to your farm one day…we are just walking only not in a marathon anyway."

"You should be aware that I'm just arrived here today."

"Okay, okay when we meet this guy, I will let you rest all day but tomorrow you will be start at eight."

"Yes, Sir."

"Hey Mark." Someone else interrupted their talk.

Mark turned himself to the voice and grinned. "Vaughn! Here you are. I have been searching you for a while."

"What a while? We took almost a few hours already." Chelsea stopped beside Mark and she was sulked.

"Who is this kid Mark?" Vaughn eyed the brunette from top to bottom and bottom to top. _What kind of taste he got? This girl…kid…whatever._

"I'm Chelsea I come here to learn ranching live from Mark. Nice to meet you anyway, Mr. Cowboy."

Vaughn scoffed and looked to his side. "The name is Vaughn. Work as animal dealer. So stop calling me cowboy."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"What a kid…"

"Hey Vaughn, Chelsea will learn about crops and farm management with me. Well…when you have some free time will you help she with animal caretaking? I'm still learning about caretaking them, you know." Mark grinned and patted Vaughn's shoulder in friendly way.

"Whatever but I don't think this Shorty is able to hold any chick at all."

"H-Hey Vaughn…"

The white haired suddenly lie on the sandy beach surface with a low groan and both eyes closed. After a few second, he didn't even moving anymore. Chelsea panted slightly with her hands were still in fist form while Mark blinked his eyes repeatedly, surprised with sudden event in front of his eyes. He slowly looked at the brunette.

"What you had done?" He asked softly.

Chelsea rubbed her back and smile awkwardly. "Um…ops? What should we do now?"

Mark face palmed himself with a low groan.

"Help me now." The blonde slowly crouched down beside the fallen cowboy, checking any injuries.

"Um, sure?" Chelsea tilted her head to her side while remained standing behind the blonde.

Mark quickly looked at the brunette. "Stop acting like you are not responsible with this. You should say sorry to him later. I mean when he is getting up."

"Okay…well it is his fault anyway." Chelsea crossed her arms and sulked some more.

"Chelsea!"

"Yes Mark…I will."

Chelsea slowly helped Mark lifting unconscious Vaughn and placed him on the blonde back. She sulked softly; low enough from Mark's hearing range. "What a wimp. I just punch him twice only, there is no kick added, and he is fainted already? What a shame."

**So, this is it. I hope anyone who read this are enjoyed. May be there are grammatical errors that I missed out please do inform me. **

**We will meet again in next chapter. Thank you for reading ^^**

**Reviews? Comments? Flames?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fast update huh? Well this is just rewritten version so it will come out faster since I am quite free at this time around. Anyway, here is chapter two and please enjoy it^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line only.**

**Re: Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy **

**Chapter 2**

Chelsea shuffled her feet with uncomfortable sigh followed. She slowly looked at the wooden door of animal shop with slight guilt cramped in her chest. She sighed repeatedly and shrugged. She then looked around the town and sighed again for the nth times on that morning.

"What should I do? Just barge in like nothing happened yesterday or just wait him to come out?" She mumbled softly and looked at the door again.

After a few moments of hesitating, the brunette placed a hand under her chin. "I should do this quick. The faster I say sorry to him, this bad feeling also will disappear soon."

"Good morning, dear. You are Chelsea, right?"

Chelsea startled at the sudden greeting she got. She frantically looked around searching for the person.

"I'm right here, dear."

Chelsea's gaze stopped at one of wooden windows at animal shop and smiled awkwardly. "G-Good morning, Mirabelle."

A middle-aged woman with darker blonde hair stepped out from the shop and patted Chelsea's shoulder. "Why are you stuttering? Please come in, it seems that you has some business to do here."

"Uh yeah about that, is Vaughn here?" Chelsea softly asked and grinned a bit. "I come to apologize to him about yesterday, well you know." She shrugged.

Mirabelle chuckled and patted the brunette back, making the latter stumbled a bit. "Oh my dear…don't be scared. You just hit him for right thing. If I am you, I also do the same thing as you did. He deserves that. But, if this thing still troubling you…he is behind at the animal barn." She pointed at the back part of her shop.

Chelsea nodded at the direction and gave a warm smile to Mirabelle before leaving the latter alone. She quickly walked and reached the kitchen area. Apparently, the shop is attached with Mirabelle's house.

There, stood young blonde woman near the stove cooking something. The young woman looked at the newcomer in her house and smiled.

"Morning!" Julia happily greeted.

Chelsea nodded a bit. "Um, morning…where is the barn? I'm searching Vaughn right now."

Julia grinned and jumped to the brunette with a tight hug. She lowered her head and whispered to Chelsea's ear. "You did great yesterday; teach me the move later could you?"

"Wait a moment, for what?" Chelsea blinked and shrugged.

Julia released her hug and sat down on nearest chair. She patted another chair besides her making Chelsea slowly walked and sat down. The brunette looked at the beautiful blonde with curios gaze.

"Aww, don't look at me like that Chelsea. I'm just kidding but it will be a good thing too if I know some moves. Anyway, what you did yesterday was just amazing."

"Really? I will teach you some later then. You know in this world there are many dangerous things around us." Chelsea grinned and slowly became comfortable with her surrounding but after a while, she sighed. "About yesterday, I did feel proud after knocking him out but after Mark giving his speech I started to feel sorry."

"Don't be so sorry about knocking Vaughn out. He deserves that and should learn about addressing ladies like us."

"Somehow I feel much better. He deserves that. Yeah, I should give one or two kick at least yesterday but he was already fainted."

"You are strong."

"I don't think so; he is just a wimp and a jerk. Even Mark can stand what I did to him. Vaughn is just too soft."

"Who are you calling soft?"

Chelsea and Julia tensed and slowly turned around. Vaughn with a sharp glare stared down at both young woman. Julia chuckled softly and gulped her own saliva when the white haired man remained staring on them.

"Hey Vaughn, morning? How long did you stand there? I mean behind us." Julia casually greeted Vaughn and then looked at Chelsea. The brunette calmed already with both arms crossed.

"Since one or two kick at least. What do you think I am? Your punching bag?"

"That will be a good idea too. Mark is punching bag number one and you will be number two."

Julia laughed at Chelsea's sudden reply. She held her stomach and giggled some more. Vaughn's eyebrow twitched.

Chelsea smirked. "What is the matter cowboy? Happy with your new status?"

"I never agree on that! And for you information I have a name, stop calling me that Shorty!"

Chelsea stood up and glared at Vaughn. "I'm not Shorty and I have a name too!"

"Shorty!"

"Cowboy!"

"Shorty!"

"Wimp cowboy!"

"Shor…what did you just say? Wimp?"

"Yeah you are wimp! Wimpy cowboy lalala…"

"How dare you!" Vaughn raised his right hand and glared to the brunette. Julia stopped her giggling and looked at both with worried expression. _Okay, this is not good._

Chelsea did not amused with Vaughn's movement, crossed her arms. "You want to hit me? Go on."

"This arrogant Shorty…Ouch! Ouch!"

Chelsea did the first move by kicking Vaughn's legs and gritted her teeth with annoyance. "You call me that again I will make sure you stay on your bed for the rest of your life."

"Ouch…Dammit! What kind of boot you wear? Steel type?" Vaughn shouted while crouching down and rubbed his legs.

"Hey! What is all of this commotion about?" Mirabelle showed up with Mark trailed behind her. Chelsea's eyes widen as she caught the blonde.

* * *

After had some lectures from Mirabelle, both Vaughn and Chelsea nodded and stared to their feet but sometimes, they would looked or glared on each other. Julia giggled softly at the sight but quickly stopped when her mom sent a meaningful look at her.

"Julia, I think you should focus on the task in your hand rather than giggling behind." Mirabelle pointed at the stove making her daughter yelped and left the group.

Mark snickered a bit and then looked at Chelsea. "Let's go to my ranch now. We got a lot of things to do today." He sighed and face palmed. "I thought that you will apologize properly to Vaughn but to see another fight here is sure fun and embarrassed too. No wonder why you are not coming yet to my place. Please act at your own age both of you."

"What Mark? Don't put me in the same group with this brat." Vaughn stated with a huff.

Chelsea quickly looked at the white haired man. "You call me brat now?" She hissed.

"You two! Just stop it already." Mirabelle snapped and shook her head with a sigh came out. "What a troublesome kids and I thought they are really twenty years and above." She left her kitchen.

Mark smirked. "Both of you hear that huh?"

"Yeah, yeah…Let's go Mark; I don't want to stay here with him around. Somehow I feel in need to punch something or someone." Chelsea formed a fist and punched the air. Mark shrugged, quickly pulled the brunette out from the animal shop leaving Vaughn and frantic Julia in the kitchen.

"You should use your energy on something else. Not punching around." Mark last statement followed when both of the ranchers left.

Vaughn stared at the door and shrugged. _What kind of human is she?_ He then looked at Julia and sighed. "I think I will skip breakfast."

"What? Why? I am nearly done here." Julia placed a burned pancake on plate.

Vaughn noticed the burned food; face palmed himself before walked to the barn. _I don't think I want to eat that._

* * *

Mark placed the watering can on the ground and looked at Chelsea who was petting his dog.

"Hey Chels?"

"Mm?"

"I think you should stay away from Vaughn until both of you cool down."

"Mm…yeah, I will do that. Just thinking about this morning event, is making my blood boil already. If he is in front of me right now, I don't think I will able to control my self."

Mark laughed. "I think you need some anger control management."

"Really? But he did give some good idea too."

"What about it?"

"Punching bag." Chelsea stood up and looked at Mark with a grin. "You are the number one and he will be number two. Wow I'm saving my money to buy a punching bag."

Mark's eyebrows twitched. "Should I proud to be the number one? And why you need a punching bag anyway?"

Chelsea innocently smiled. "Anger management?"

"Aww man…" Mark groaned and continued his work.

**Not a good interaction between Chelsea and Vaughn…too bad for both guys to be the brunette punching bags. See ya in the next chapter^^**

**Reviews? Comments? Flames? Suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter focused on men's talk between Mark, Denny and Vaughn. There are cursing around so be prepared guys. Anyway, chapter three is on now. Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line only.**

**Re: Brunette, Blonde and Cowboy **

**Chapter 3**

Vaughn stirred the sugar cube using a teaspoon inside his cup and stared it dissolved. After satisfied with his coffee bittersweet taste, he pulled out the teaspoon and set it down beside the cup. He took a sip and huffed happily with his drink with a small smile. He placed down the cup and looked at Mark who was sitting in front of him.

"So Mark, stop starring at me already. Just spit out what you are really wanted to say."

Mark scratched his head and shrugged. "What I really want to say is, you should take care of your…"

"Hey guys!"

Both Mark and Vaughn looked at the young angler who stood beside their table. Currently they were at one of restaurant in that island. Vaughn was having his coffee while Mark was waiting his dinner to arrive.

"Why both of you look so cold today? Did I say something wrong earlier?" Denny eyed both his friends and blinked. "I just greet you guys only." He shrugged and pulled out a chair then sat on it.

"Any good catch today?" Mark casually asked.

Denny grinned. "Today is amazing I would say. That little girl helps me today and we got lot of fish today!"

"Little girl?" Vaughn looked at Denny with a curious gaze. He frowned slightly. "Don't tell me that girl is…"

"Chelsea? Yes she is the one who helped me earlier." Denny quickly replied before Vaughn could finish his statement.

"Somehow I feel relieve." Mark sighed and relaxed a bit. He smiled a bit.

"What is the matter? What are you relieved for?" The angler quickly asked and looked at the rancher with questioning gaze.

"Nothing much, at least I didn't hear anything about punching bag number three." Mark grinned weakly.

"Huh? Punching bag? Where this came from? Is there are number one and two around this place?" Denny asked and looked at Mark, Vaughn and Mark again.

"Vaughn explain it please, you are the one who trigger it." Mark spoke while nodded at Luke, the owner of that restaurant as his food served in front of him.

Vaughn sprayed his coffee and coughed furiously. Denny quickly patted his back.

"Hey calm down…Man this talk suddenly becomes weird. Just tell me everything already both of you." The young angler whined.

"Long story short, Chelsea and Vaughn didn't get along well and both I and he become her punching bag." Mark replied Denny's questions with a shrug. "And that punching bag idea came out from him. Thank you very much Vaughn for that marvelous idea. Now, my life is on the line." He pointed to Vaughn who was drinking some plain water.

"I see…so who is the number one?"

"I don't see what the importance in that is." Vaughn spoke softly after done drinking.

"Yeah it doesn't matter much." Mark nodded and started to enjoy his food.

"Okay then but she is really amazing. I don't know she had some knowledge about fishing until she helped me out this evening."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I didn't believe that she is twenty one already, she just had this childish looks."

Suddenly Mark placed his spoon down. Vaughn followed with his cup. Both of them stared at the angler.

"She is twenty one?" Vaughn asked with disbelieve tone.

"Childish? And you are safe and sound here. She didn't punch or kick you, Denny?" Mark followed.

"Yeah she is and why must she hit me anyway? I didn't do anything wrong to her. We just had a talk. A nice talks actually."

"I don't believe this! Since we were kid, I never got away from her hit when I said something about her figures and attitude." Mark threw his arms to the air depressed with new knowledge and looked at Denny. "What did you do to her making you are safe from any of her attacks?"

"I didn't do anything?" Denny smiled innocently.

"What about me? I didn't do anything wrong to her too and yet I still got those and now my stomach still sore and don't forget my legs too!" Vaughn shouted and pointed to his sore stomach and legs.

"You just a jerk Vaughn…Totally one. You should watch out your mouth when around her and others too. I want to say that earlier." The blonde casually replied the white haired whine.

"Tch…like you do better than me."

"I do." Mark grinned.

"Yeah and you are the number one anyway. I wish you luck."

"When I am not around you should be prepared then."

"Like she can lay any more fingers on me later. I will be prepared next time. That is for sure."

"Yeah, yeah say what you want Vaughn. Don't come and cry to me when she nearly kills you later."

Vaughn looked away and cursing something under his breath. Mark snickered softly and enjoyed his food again.

Denny nodded. He learned everything already. "Okay I feel bad for both of you but for me she is a cute and nice girl."

Suddenly, Vaughn slammed his hand on the table. "Cute and nice my ass! Didn't you hear what she had done to me? Or you want to it with your own eyes?"

"Chill buddy. May be she is shy around you two?"

"Shy?" Vaughn quickly calmed down and eyed Denny carefully.

"I don't see any connection on that." Mark placed a hand under his chin.

"Oh man, you two are just so slow. May be she is shy and she reflect her emotions by hit on both of you?"

Mark's eyes twitched slightly. "I grew up with her and she is shy with me all this times? Man…I don't see any logic there."

"I think she just want to reflect her anger on us beside that I just met her. At least she didn't hit my face. I don't want to have any bruise on it." Vaughn stated out his interpretation and rubbed his face. Denny sent a look. A weird look.

"What? I just care about my face so what?"

"You got a hat to cover any bruise." The angler pointed the black hat behind Vaughn.

"Shut up!" Vaughn snapped and looked away still rubbing his face.

"Well that is just my theory anyway it is up to both of you how to interpret on those affections she gave to both of you." Denny smiled to Luke who placed down a plate with cooked fish in front of him.

"I don't call that as affection. It is more on torture." Mark casually stated his thought out and focused on his food rather to elaborate more on that topic.

"Second." Vaughn nodded and raised his hand agreeing with the blonde thought.

Mark also raised his hand and both of them high fived each other.

Denny shrugged and started to dig on his freshly cooked fish. _No wonder both of them still didn't get any girlfriends. They are just so dumb. Mark especially._

* * *

Vaughn stared at the vast dark sea. It was midnight and there was no one around the beach. He was waiting for the mainland ship to arrive on that dock. He needed to go back there making a new deal on animal shipping. After a few moments pacing around the dock, he slowly sat down at the edge.

"The ship is late today." He muttered softly and moved his legs enjoying the soft and calming breeze.

Bored of waiting, he slowly hummed something and closed his eyes but when he heard sound came from nearest bushes, he stopped the hum and looked around.

"No one is here may be wild animal or dogs around."

As the cowboy started to relax, he caught a flash of white clothes went deeper into the bush. There was no sound accompany the movement made the cowboy shivered slightly.

"What was that?" He whispered and the ship arrived at the dock slightly after small event at the beach.

Vaughn turned around and looked at the bush again before walked up to the ship. _There isn't any ghost around this island, right?_

Unknown to him, there was someone staring at him and the ship from the bushes.

**Affection and torture? What it will be truly? See ya in the next chapter^^**

**Reviews? Comments? Flames? Suggestions?**


End file.
